


Regrets And Mistakes

by Aislashu



Category: Free!
Genre: Bittersweet, Goodbyes, M/M, Marriage, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislashu/pseuds/Aislashu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedding bells are ringing, but not for Rin. He lost his chance, and now he can only watch what he could have had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets And Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> At work, heard David Nail's version of "Someone Like You" and thus this fic was inspired.

    The church bells were ringing in celebration. He watched the people lining up outside after the services, dressed to the nines, lining the pathway leading down to the waiting limo with 'JUST MARRIED' written across the back. He couldn't believe it had actually happened. The two men in elegant tuxes stepped out onto the church steps to the cheer of the crowd, one man in classic black, the other in an oceanic blue.   
  
    Haru was actually smiling, and it killed him inside. Those fingers entwined with Makoto's, and his red eyes shifted from the hands to the smiling faces. He was across the street, away from the crowd, where no one would notice him. Not even his sister, waiting in the crowd to throw rice at the newly-wed couple. He knew then, what could have been had been lost for good.   
  
    Haru and Makoto made their way down, ducking their heads as the rice began to fly. Makoto laughed, shielding Haru with his larger body as they made a break for the waiting limo, and Makoto opened the door. Haru was about to duck inside when his eyes shifted across the street, widening when they locked on Rin, straightening.  
  
    Rin raised his hand, giving a weak wave of his fingers, the tears he'd been holding back finally spilling over. Haru stared, and Rin could see the shocked disbelief etched over the boy's features, raising his own hand to give a light flash of his palm in return. That's when Makoto turned his head, gaze falling on Rin as well, surprised. He could almost hear the soft sigh from Makoto, watching the boy's shoulders relax, his head tilt...Makoto's eyes closed partially and he gave Rin a warm smile.  
  
    Rin looked away, stuffing his hands into the pockets of the tux he'd rented. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail, he'd wanted to at least honor the occasion, even if he didn't attend. The tears flowed freely now, and he didn't bother to hold them back. It had been his fault, after all. He looked back up to see Makoto having just murmured something to Haru, who looked at him questioningly. At the nod of Makoto's head, Haru turned, coming around the limo and heading towards him slowly.   
  
    "You're crying," Haru said, stopping in front of Rin, chewing his bottom lip lightly.  
  
    "I'm....happy for you," Rin said softly.  
  
    "Liar," Haru murmured, but the word wasn't harsh.   
  
    "No..." Rin looked down, wiping his eyes, swallowing the lump in his throat. "No...I am, I really am..."  
  
    Rin looked back up, reaching his hand out to the other man. Haru took it, entwined their fingers, pressing their palms together. Rin brought Haru's hand up, turning it so he could press the back of Haru's hand against his lips. He held it there a moment, closing his eyes, inhaling the smell that was inherently Haru.   
  
    "I...I'm sorry to turn up out of the blue like this, uninvited. But..I just..I couldn't stay away. I'm sorry."  
  
    "It's...all right."    
  
    Haru looked back at Makoto, who had his arms crossed on the top of the limo, watching them with a gentle smile. He was obviously happy to see Rin, despite the past. He glanced back to Rin.  
  
    "I should let you go, huh?" Rin kissed Haru's hand gently and made to release it, but Haru didn't let go. Rin looked at Haru, tilting his head.    
  
    "Why did you come?"   
  
    "I..." Rin looked away. "I hoped..."   
  
_I hoped you'd see my face. I hoped you'd remember. Hoped you'd know it's not over for me...hoped it wasn't over for you._  
  
    "...it was selfish, forget it," Rin murmured instead, looking back at Haru. "I'm not going to ruin your day. I've ruined things enough with you."  
  
    Rin was surprised when Haru let him go...then stepped to him and hugged him tightly. Rin was tensed for a moment, then slowly wrapped his arms around Haru, curling the fingers of one hand into the boy's hair, burying his face in it, his shoulders shaking as he cried softly.   
  
    "Please, don't...don' forget about me," he sobbed softly into Haru's hair.  
  
    "Can't happen," Haru murmured quietly, squeezing Rin gently.   
  
    "I need to know...do you...do you at least...forgive me?"  
  
    "I forgave you a long time ago. You just...need to forgive yourself."  
  
    Rin drew back, swallowing hard. He wiped at his eyes, feeling stupid, but he really didn't care. He glanced up, seeing Makoto turning away from the limo, herding everyone back into the church quietly.  
  
    "I think they're getting impatient," Rin laughed softly.  
  
    "No," Haru glanced back, watching.   
  
    "No?" Rin frowned. Makoto turned once they were inside. He looked to Rin and Haru and smiled again, warm and understanding, as he closed the church doors.  
  
    "He's letting me say goodbye."  
  
    Haru looked up at Rin, touching his cheek gently. Rin looked down, meeting Haru's gaze, frowning.  
  
    "It hurt...how you left. It took a long time to get over it."  
  
    "Haru..."  
  
    "But I never forgot the good memories. I never regretted any of our time together, because it was you. And I still..."  
  
    "Please don't say it," Rin choked softly, eyes wide. "I can't hear it. Please, I can't."  
  
    Haru nodded and cupped Rin's cheeks. He drew the boy down, and Rin felt those lips on his. He knew what it was. The finality of it. He kissed back gently, and it was over far too quickly. He clenched his hands at his sides, eyes on the cement. He took a shuddering breath, swallowing hard as he felt Haru's fingers caress over his cheek.  
  
    "Goodbye...RinRin."  
  
    Haru turned, heading back across the street.  
  
    "Haru..."  
  
    The man paused, turning to look back at him.  
  
    "Does he...make you happy?"  
  
    "More than anything."  
  
    Rin looked down, nodding. He glanced back up, wiping his eyes before forcing his old, cocky grin back into his face.   
  
    "Good...because I'd have to kick his ass, otherwise."  
  
    Haru blinked a bit, then quirked his lips softly. Rin watched Haru walk away, and the church doors opened. Rin turned away then, not wanting to see anymore. Haru was happy...it was really all he cared about. At least Haru had good memories of them. That was nice to know, too. His...his memories were different.  
  
    He'd been stupid, idiotic, and hadn't had a clue what he had when he had it. All he was left with...  
  
    Regrets and mistakes.


End file.
